


Nightcap

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Implications, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not, I hope, going to tell me that you’re pregnant,” says Erik.</p><p>“No,” Charles answers patiently. “If I were, you might have noticed some unusual behavior, like mood swings, sleeplessness, food cravings...”</p><p>This now has <a href="http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/12375851593/nightcap">an adorable fanart doodle</a> by <a href="http://palalife.tumblr.com/">Palalife</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

“Erik?” Charles pokes his head into the kitchen. Erik will never get over how complete Charles’s night-time costume is: dressing gown, striped pyjamas, undershirt, shorts, socks, slippers… even, on occasion, a nightcap. Sometimes Charles wears even more clothes to bed than he does during the day, and for a man who habitually layers himself in three-piece suits and sweater vests, that’s saying something.

Erik himself gets along well enough with a robe and shorts, and thermal underwear when the weather demands it, as it does tonight. “What,” he answers tersely. Somehow he kept up an uncommonly pleasant disposition all day today while training the younger mutants, but tonight he wants to be left to himself, unless Charles by some chance intends to offer to massage his neck or rub his feet.

“When I woke up and you weren’t in bed, I wondered what happened, that’s all,” says Charles, coming in to sit near him.

“You know I can’t always sleep through the night.” Early on, it was more of a problem. As they’ve become closer, as Erik has begun to trust Charles a little more, the nights have been easier on him; Charles has a pacifying influence on his nightmares, and Erik has chosen to allow it, in the interest of keeping himself well rested and in fighting trim.

But these past few weeks, his insomnia has begun to evidence itself again. It’s not bad dreams, these days. Just a restless feeling that tends to drive him to the kitchen, to secretly partake of Charles’s supply of chamomile tea and a snack or two.

“I thought we’d sorted that,” Charles says, but he seems distracted. “Hm. Your selection for a midnight snack is awfully... interesting.”

Defensively drawing the jar of olives a little nearer, Erik says coolly, “Oh?”

“Of course you’re welcome to whatever you like,” Charles assures him, “it’s just a little curious, that’s all. Olives, sauerkraut, liver, and butterscotch pudding.”

“I’m used to making do with whatever’s available,” Erik informs him with dignity, spearing a few more olives and mastering an impulse to simply pick up the jar and drink the juice and brine down in one.

Charles’s eyes fasten on him, entirely too keen for the hour. “I hadn’t expected there’d be any reason to bring it up and worry the others unduly,” he says slowly, “but Hank and I have been doing some research into secondary effects of our mutations, and there have been some fascinating anatomical anomalies.”

“Speak plainly,” Erik scowls. “You know how it annoys me when you prevaricate.”

“There may be a capacity in some males who are positive for the X-Gene to, well… bear children,” Charles says.

“You’re not, I hope, going to tell me that you’re pregnant,” says Erik.

“No,” Charles answers patiently. “If I were, you might have noticed some unusual behavior, like mood swings, sleeplessness, food cravings...”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Erik insists, though he’s beginning to worry that he gathers exactly what Charles means to imply.

Charles smiles, indulgent and infuriating. “Of course, darling,” he says, covering Erik’s hand with his. “But if there’s anything at all you want, anything I can do for you, you know you only have to say.”

Whether this absurd notion pans out or not, Erik is not one to let any advantage slip by unexploited; he swings his legs up and plants his feet in Charles’s lap. “Set to,” he says. “Particular attention to the instep, if you don’t mind,” and he goes back to his tea and olives while Charles beams like a proud-- professor, and rubs Erik’s feet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Midnight Snack (The Robe And Slippers Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389900) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78)
  * [Nightcap (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600601) by [h78podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic)




End file.
